One-Day Date
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: For #LAFSEvent Apr 3rd Happy NS Day/Kiba dan Lee menyebut nama Haruno Sakura/"Kau akan bertemu dengannya di halte," ucap Sasuke/"Tidak pernahkah… kau bertemu seseorang dan merasa ingin membuatnya bahagia tidak hanya untuk satu hari... seperti apa yang kualami sekarang?/"Dia menolakku."/AU High School/RnR?


**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicy recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

.

.

Special for:

**LAFS Event**

Love at First Sight – Japanese NaruSaku Official Day

.

.

.

.

.

_**Warning (s)**__: Multi-pairings implied, __**AU**__ sett, Romance Drama, slight OOC. __**This fic un-betaed**_

.

.

.

**ONE-DAY DATE**

.

.

.

Musim semi datang. Dari jendela kelas, iris mata sebiru pantulan langit itu menangkap helaian kelopak sakura yang menari mengikuti arah angin. Beberapa terbang jauh, dan beberapa sisanya jatuh berguguran di atas tanah.

Mata Uzumaki Naruto bergerak. Sama dengan tubuhnya yang mulai condong ke tepian jendela. Lelaki berambut pirang itu melongok ke bawah, melihat beberapa murid berlarian di sekitar taman dan lapangan sekolah.

Naruto mendesah—bebarengan dengan angin semilir yang menggelitik sebagian rambutnya.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto tak menoleh. Matanya tetap nyalang memandangi pemandangan di bawah sana—memperhatikan sekeliling dari lantai tiga gedung sekolahnya.

Suara lembaran buku yang dibolak-balik tertangkap pendengaran Naruto.

"_Teme_…"

Suara dehaman menjadi respons Uchiha Sasuke. Seperti dugaan Sasuke, Naruto bergerak, menoleh ke belakang dan melirik Sasuke dari balik bahunya.

"Musim semi."

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke santai—matanya masih terpaku pada lembaran buku sastra di tangannya.

"Kau tidak ingin cari pacar?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya sibuk dengan bukunya sembari satu tangannya naik—membenahi kacamata yang bertengger di depan matanya.

"Di bawah banyak murid pacaran."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Naruto bergerak mundur, kali ini menjauh dari jendela, kembali duduk rapi di kursinya. Di samping kanannya, Sasuke sempat melirik Naruto beberapa detik. Didengarnya Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Sudah musim semi. Bukannya lebih bagus kalau pergi ke taman dengan seseorang, menikmati bunga sakura berguguran, atau janjian nonton film. Sejak aku pindah ke sekolah ini setengah tahun lalu, ke mana-mana aku selalu denganmu. Tak takut kita dikira homo?"

"Aku hanya setia kawan. Kalau aku asal terima ajakan kencan murid-murid perempuan di sekolah ini, aku tak enak denganmu yang tak laku-laku."

Naruto mendengus keras. "Ah, lelucon macam apa itu?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya bersamaan. Ia lalu menutup buku di pangkuannya—meletakkannya rapi di atas meja. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Katakan padaku. Memangnya ada yang mau denganmu, _Dobe_?"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. "Kepalamu terbentur, ya, Uchiha? Kau lupa Valentine kemarin lokerku penuh dengan cokelat?"

"Tidak sampai setengah lokerku, kan?"

"_Aigoo_," dengus Naruto, "itu sudah cukup menunjukkan kalau aku laku di sekolah ini. Padahal aku masih terhitung anak baru. Coba kita masuk sekolah ini bersamaan, lokermu pun akan penuh cokelat titipan untukku."

Sasuke menepuk dahinya—tepat ketika Inuzuka Kiba dan Rock Lee masuk ke kelas, membawa roti melonpan dan susu kotak dari kantin.

"Oi, ini titipan kalian," sembur Kiba, melemparkan roti-roti yang ia bawa ke meja Sasuke dan Naruto yang bersebelahan. Lelaki Inuzuka itu lalu buru-buru duduk di meja di depan meja Naruto—entah milik siapa—dan mendudukinya dengan santai. Sementara itu, Rock Lee mengambil duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

"Mana _ramen cup_-nya?"

"Kosong," jawab Kiba santai sambil meminum susu kotaknya.

Sasuke mendesis. "Di otakmu itu isinya hanya ramen. Begitu, masih tertarik dengan perempuan?" ungkap Sasuke santai—membuat Naruto memukul lengan sahabatnya. Sasuke meringis. Lelaki itu menimang susu kotak di tangannya. "Mana jus tomat pesananku?"

Naruto tertawa. "Kau sendiri hanya tertarik pada tomat. Begitu, masih sok membandingkan cokelat yang kita terima di loker?"

Lee dan Kiba memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau cerewet, jangan minta tolong, ke kantin saja sendiri," ungkap Kiba lugas.

"Lagi pula, kalian ini kenapa menghubung-hubungkan makanan dengan perempuan?" tanya Lee bingung. Pemuda itu menepuk lengan kirinya tanpa sadar, mengingat bekas lebam akibat tanding karate dengan ketua klub karate perempuan—Tenten. "Ah, membicarakan perempuan membuatku merinding. Tak ada perempuan bagus di sekolah kita."

"Dan lagi, memangnya, kalian dapat pengakuan cinta? Kalau hanya cokelat saja, pecundang. Apanya yang mau dibanggakan?"

"Sial, begini-begini, minggu lalu ada yang membuat pengakuan untukku."

Celetukan Naruto itu membuat tiga kawannya menoleh cepat. Mata ketiganya melebar sempurna. Bahkan mulut Lee sampai menganga tak percaya.

"Sialan kau! Tahu begitu kenapa baru cerita?" cerocos Kiba.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. "Minggu lalu? Bukannya kita ada tanding basket final saat itu?"

"Iya, setelahnya," jawab Naruto. "Pulang tanding, di belakang gedung olahraga."

"Sial, lalu kenapa tidak cerita?!" omel Lee.

"Apa yang mau kuceritakan? Aku belum memberinya jawaban," ungkap Naruto. "Aku sendiri masih bingung."

"Ah, payah," umpat Kiba.

"Memangnya dia kenapa? Kurang cantik?" tanya Lee ikut heran.

"Kurasa bukan itu," sela Sasuke. Lelaki itu bersandar lagi di sandaran kursinya dan kembali memangku buku sastranya. Jemarinya yang lentik kembali sibuk membolak-balik halaman bukunya. "Aku tak pernah melihat ada murid perempuan yang dekat dengan Naruto kecuali anak-anak yang sering menggosip kalau aku dan Naruto lewat. Artinya, mungkin si _Dobe_ ini bimbang karena tak bisa menerima perempuan yang tidak pernah dia kenal."

Naruto menoleh cepat, "Wah. Tumben kau pintar, _Teme_."

"Aku sejak dulu memang lebih cerdas ketimbang kau, _Dobe_."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Kira-kira akan kau terima atau tidak, Naruto?" tanya Lee penasaran. "Bukannya sepertinya tadi kau galau melihat banyak murid pacaran. Terima saja kalau begitu."

"Aku tidak bisa menerima seseorang segampang itu. Dia pendiam sekali. Belum lagi kakak sepupunya yang dingin itu."

"Kakak sepupu?" Kiba mengernyitkan alisnya. "Jangan bilang kau ini sedang membicarakan Hyuuga bersaudara?"

Naruto menarik satu alisnya naik. "Menurutmu?"

"Sial, kau! Aku mengincarnya sejak dulu."

"Tuh, kan? Bagus kalau aku menolaknya?" tanya Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Aihh, aku tak tega melihat Hyuuga Hinata bersedih," imbuh Kiba—galau sendiri.

Sasuke melemparinya dengan bungkus melonpan. "Biarkan saja dulu. Kalau kau langsung buru-buru menolak tanpa alasan, perempuan bisa jadi makhluk mengerikan."

"Whoaa, lihat siapa yang sedang berbicara," sindir Kiba. "Kau bicara seolah hapal tabiat perempuan, Sasuke. Padahal tidak pernah kelihatan dekat dengan perempuan selama SMA ini. Atau jangan-jangan, saat SMP?"

Lee mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sasuke, bukannya kau satu SMP dengan Haruno Sakura?"

"Hah?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. "_Haru no Sakura_? Musim semi?"

"Bodoh, itu nama orang," jawab Kiba cepat. "Salah satu murid akademi sebelah. Sekolah putri di sebelah komplek."

Naruto menggaruk lehernya. "Wah, namanya… bagus."

"Kenapa? Jatuh cinta dengan namanya?" kelakar Kiba. "Tunggu saja sampai kau bertemu dengan orangnya. Hebat kalau kau masih _single_ dan tidak jatuh cinta pada Sakura."

Naruto makin mengerutkan alisnya. "Hah?"

"Sebenarnya dia baik. Setiap ada murid yang mengajaknya kencan, entah nonton bioskop atau hanya jalan-jalan, dia tidak pernah menolak. Tapi kalau ada yang membuat pengakuan cinta, siap-siap saja ditolak."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Alasan klasik. Tidak cocok, begitu katanya." Mata Lee berkaca-kaca. Lelaki itu membentur-benturkan kepalanya di meja.

Naruto menoleh ke Kiba.

"Salah satu korban."

Naruto melirik ke Sasuke yang sok sibuk membaca bukunya. "_Teme_?"

"Jangan tanya padaku. Kalau kau memang penasaran dengan Sakura, sekali-sekali jangan pergi pulang sekolah naik mobil jemputan supirmu. Sekali-sekali, naik bus saja."

"Eh?"

Sasuke menoleh. "Kau akan bertemu dengannya di halte."

.

.

.

.

Naruto tak sempat terlalu banyak bertanya pada Lee dan Kiba. Mereka jarang mendapat kelas pelajaran yang sama. Bertanya mengenai perempuan bernama Haruno Sakura pada sahabatnya—Sasuke—jelas saja sia-sia. Sasuke tak mau cerita banyak. Padahal kata Lee, Sasuke pernah satu sekolah dengan Sakura.

Haruno Sakura.

Namanya terlampau bagus. Naruto memelankan gerak jengkal kakinya ketika melangkah. Lelaki itu sedikit mendongak, memandangi guguran kelopak sakura yang menghujaninya sejak keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Hari ini, ia memilih untuk tak naik mobil. Ia menuruti saran Sasuke. Naik bus.

"_Kau akan bertemu dengannya di halte."_

Ia ingat ucapan Sasuke. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tak jauh dari halte. Lelaki itu mendongak lagi. Memandangi hujan kelopak bunga yang berguguran dan menari di atas pohon-pohon yang tinggi. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya beberapa jenak.

Berpikir, ia mengembuskan napas panjang.

Bagaimana menemukannya? Sasuke-_teme_ bahkan tak memberinya ciri-ciri khusus. Lelaki itu membuka matanya, tepat saat sebuah kelopak merah muda membentur dahinya. Naruto meraihnya dengan tangan kanannya yang tak memegangi tas sekolahnya. Memandangi kelopak di ujung jemarinya, pemuda itu tersenyum sendiri.

Apa pemilik nama itu secantik bunga di tangannya?

Naruto baru menggerakkan kakinya selangkah ketika tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Seorang perempuan yang sedang berdiri menunggu bus tengah menoleh memperhatikannya dari halte.

"Haruno… Sakura?"

Perempuan itu mengerjap.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat kulit wajah Naruto memanas. Ia tak paham mengapa ia merasa ada semilir angin dan kelopak yang serasa menggelitik dadanya di detik ini. Tanpa diperintah, jantungnya terasa mendentam lebih cepat.

Baik Naruto maupun murid perempuan itu hanya saling menatap.

Sampai akhirnya perempuan itu berdeham, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Naruto masih membeku ketika perempuan itu menoleh lagi padanya. Membiarkan iris biru Naruto menemukan iris hijau bak bongkahan _emerald _yang menghias mata lebarnya.

"Kau… memanggilku?"

Tidak, sesungguhnya tidak. Nama itu lepas sendiri dari mulut Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

Sekarang, Naruto paham kenapa Sasuke tak mau memberitahu ciri-ciri seorang Haruno Sakura. Menemukannya ternyata semudah ini. Di bawah guyuran musim semi, perempuan di hadapannya ini sudah seperti dewi penjaga musim semi.

"Hei!"

Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu melangkah maju dan bergerak mendekat pada Sakura. Berdiri di sampingnya dan hanya tersenyum.

Sakura terpekur. Lelaki itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya, tapi tak mengucapkan apa-apa. Pandangannya lurus ke arah jalanan yang cenderung sepi namun bibirnya menggoreskan senyum.

Sakura mengembuskan napas, mendesah. "Apa ini, memanggilku tapi lalu diam saja." Sakura menggumamkannya cukup keras untuk didengar pemuda di sampingnya.

"Tadi aku tidak memanggilmu, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura berjengit mendengar panggilan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Aku refleks mengatakan 'musim semi', bukan memanggilmu."

"Modus."

Naruto tertawa.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Perempuan itu merasa pemuda di sampingnya—yang cukup lebih tinggi darinya, menoleh padanya. Tak butuh waktu beberapa detik, sebuah uluran tangan terangkat di hadapan Sakura.

"Apa ini?"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Dan kau pasti Haruno Sakura."

Sakura melirik pemuda di sampingnya. "Modus sekali."

Naruto tertawa. Pemuda itu menarik tangannya dan mencengkeram rambutnya, meraih beberapa helai Sakura yang tersangkut di rambutnya hingga di jas sekolah yang tersampir di bahunya. Dalam genggaman tangan kanannya, bersarang beberapa kelopak bunga. Dengan tenang, Naruto menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak itu di depan mata Sakura.

"Aku mengucapkan nama mereka. Aku tak tahu kalau itu juga namamu."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia lalu memandangi Naruto. "Baiklah, aku percaya. Sepertinya aku memang belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau murid SMA Konoha? Sedang apa murid SMA Konoha ke halte sepi begini? Bukannya lebih dekat ke stasiun bawah tanah?"

"Aaa…" Mulut Naruto terbuka. Benar juga. Ia tak memikirkannya karena jarang naik angkutan umum.

"Modus macam apa lagi?"

Naruto tertawa. "Tidak ada. Aku datang ke sini tanpa persiapan, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura memandangi mata Naruto baik-baik. Dan perempuan itu tak menemukan kebohongan di sana. "Baiklah, aku percaya. Tadinya kukira kau ke sini untuk menemuiku seperti siswa-siswa SMA Konoha biasanya."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan setelah menemuimu?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Mengajakku… kencan."

"Kudengar kau selalu menerima ajakan semacam itu."

"Kenapa tidak? Hanya keluar makan atau jalan-jalan saja."

Naruto mendesah pelan. "Jadi kalau aku mengajakmu keluar, kau pasti bilang iya?"

Sakura menatap jam tangannya. Tepat beberapa detik setelahnya, sebuah motor _sport _menghampiri halte. Seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah lain membuka helmnya dan melirik Naruto. Naruto tak mengenalnya. Pemuda itu hanya melirik Naruto dengan tatapan sinis lalu tersenyum pada Sakura sambilmenyodorkan sebuah helm lain.

Sakura tersenyum balik kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto kembali.

"Hari ini aku ada jadwal kencan lain. Mungkin lain kali." Sakura tersenyum simpul dan mulai melangkah maju.

"Kapan?"

Pertanyaan singkat itu membuat Sakura urung melangkah. Perempuan itu menoleh lagi pada Naruto dan memperhatikan Naruto baik-baik. Ia mendekat pada Naruto dan mendongak, menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum teduh.

"Kau kelihatannya murid baik-baik. Apa yang membuatmu datang padaku dan mengajakku pergi kencan? Pasti rumor itu, kan?"

Naruto terdiam ketika Sakura melayangkan tangannya dan meraih sebuah kelopak Sakura yang tersangkut, tertinggal di sisi rambut dekat telinga kiri Naruto.

Pemuda itu menatap Sakura yang menarik kelopak bunga dari rambutnya dengan lembut. Tepat sebelum tangan Sakura menjauh, Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Mungkin karena bunga musim semi ini…."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya dan memiringkan kepalanya, tak paham.

Naruto melepaskan tangannya. "Minggu ini saja. Kita jalan-jalan di taman. Makan. Kencan."

Sakura mengalihkan matanya dan mendesah panjang—di bibir perempuan itu, terlukis sebuah senyuman yang disembunyikan.

"Bagaimana?"

Sakura melangkah mundur. "Kau yang bayar."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayolah. Aku lupa tak meminta alamat _email_ atau nomor ponselnya."

Karin menyipitkan matanya. Dua bongkah mata beriris _ruby_ itu makin menyipit di balik kacamatanya. Mengabaikan sepupunya, perempuan itu menyibukkan dirinya lagi dengan buku-buku pelajarannya.

Naruto sudah mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan selimut milik Uzumaki Karin dan membuat ranjang sepupunya itu berantakan. Tapi Karin lebih sibuk di meja belajarnya.

Astaga.

Naruto mengeluh. Kenapa sepupunya ini mirip Sasuke? Bahkan bentuk berantakan rambutnya pun sama.

Naruto baru menyadarinya.

"Karin?"

"Apa? Jangan ganggu aku."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Setengah tahun sejak kau pindah ke Konoha, tidak pernah mengunjungiku, sekalinya datang ke sini, mulutmu terus-terus cerewet tentang Sakura."

Naruto menggaruk lehernya dan melempar cengirannya tanpa sebab—tak peduli meski Karin masih membelakanginya. Beberapa hari ini, ia terus memikirkan Haruno Sakura. Meski awalnya terasa biasa saja, tapi entah mengapa, semakin hari mendekati Minggu, ia semakin tak karuan—gugup.

"Ayolah, Karin. Kemarin-kemarin aku sibuk dengan tim basket. Lagi pula, arah sekolahmu berbeda dengan arah rumahku. Aku tak sempat mampir. Lagi pula, malu sekali aku mampir ke sekolah putri."

"Lalu sekarang, demi Sakura, urat malumu itu putus?" tanya Karin enteng. "Ah, urat malumu sudah putus sejak dulu. Cih."

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di bantal—berpikir keras untuk mendapatkan nomor ponsel Sakura dari Karin yang ternyata teman sekelas Sakura. "Ah!"

Karin membanting pensilnya. "Narutooo, kalau kau masih berisik sementara aku sedang belajar, aku akan melemparkanmu keluar jendel—"

"Sasuke!"

Satu nama itu membuat Karin membeku.

"Kau masih ingat Sasuke? Partnerku yang jago melakukan _three-points_ saat main basket. Ingat, tidak?"

"A-ah, dia…"

"Bukannya kau pernah tanya-tanya tentang dia?"

Karin menelan ludah. Sudah berapa lama, ya? Sepertinya minggu lalu ia sempat melihat Uchiha Sasuke di arena pertandingan basket saat Karin mampir ke gedung olahraga SMA Konoha untuk mengantar titipan paman Minato ke Naruto. Aih, pemuda dingin itu….

"Tau, tidak? Meski Februari lalu dia dapat banyak cokelat, sebulan setelahnya tidak ada cokelat yang Sasuke balas. Alias, Sasuke masih _single_."

Karin merapikan kacamatanya. Angka-angka fisika di bukunya buyar sudah. Perempuan itu berdeham, mencoba menguasai dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita saling tukar. Kau beritahu aku nomor Sakura, kuberi kau nomor Sasuke. Bagaimana?"

_Brakk!_

Kursi meja belajar Karin terbanting ketika perempuan itu buru-buru berdiri. Perempuan itu menoleh cepat ke belakang, menatap Naruto yang melempar cengiran lebarnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Karin membuang wajahnya ke sana kemari. Beberapa detik, akhirnya ia tajam sepupunya itu. "Arrgh! Baiklah. Begini saja, catat nomormu di kertas, akan kuberikan ke Sakura besok!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memandangi sobekan kertas di tangannya. Di sana, tertulis sebuah alamat _email_ dan nomor ponsel seseorang. Awalnya Sakura terus-terus memandanginya dengan bingung. Tapi melihat goresan nama di bawahnya, Sakura mulai teringat seseorang.

Uzumaki.

Pantas saja Karin memandanginya sengit sepanjang pagi ini.

"Kukira kalian hanya kebetulan punya nama marga yang sama."

"Semenyebalkan apa pun bocah tengik itu, dia tetap sepupuku," jawab Karin. "Aku tahu dia lumayan bodoh. Tapi aku tak menyangka level bodohnya akan sampai ke mengajakmu kencan."

Sakura tertawa. "Kau bicara seolah aku akan membuatnya babak belur atau apa. Aku bukan hantu pemakan manusia. Kenapa menatapku sinis begitu, sih?"

Karin membuka mulutnya, mendengus. "Ah, di antara semua orang di sini, akulah yang paling baik mengenalmu. Juga kebiasaanmu yang tak pernah menolak ajakan kencan laki-laki itu. Aku tahu dulu kau disakiti seseorang. Kau hanya belum menyebutkan nama laki-laki brengsek itu saja."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," jawab Sakura. "Itu masa lalu."

"Tapi itu alasanmu mempermainkan laki-laki."

"Whoaa, aku tidak pernah mempermainkan laki-laki."

"Tapi kau menerima ajakan kencan mereka."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Hanya keluar bersama saja, apa salahnya?"

"Kau memberi mereka harapan. Begitu sudah melayang-layang, kau menjatuhkan harapan mereka."

Sakura mengulum bibirnya. "Kau membuatku terdengar seolah seperti penjahat perempuan."

Karin menghela napas pelan.

Sakura memandangi lagi kertas di tangannya. "Jadi, aku harus menolak mereka bahkan sebelum mereka berjuang?"

Karin ikut menjatuhkan pandangan matanya pada kertas yang digenggam Sakura. Perempuan itu menghela napas lagi. "Sudahlah. Kau terlanjur membuat Naruto kegirangan seperti bocah sinting. Terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana taman sama seperti dugaannya. Masih seperti kemarin-kemarin. Awal-awal musim semi. Angin masih betah menari, membawa helai-helai sakura untuk berdansa mesra. Di taman, beberapa orang membawa peralatan piknik, mencari titik yang bagus untuk duduk-duduk dan berkumpul dengan keluarganya.

Tak jauh beda dengan yang Naruto lakukan saat ini.

Yang berbeda adalah, Naruto tak melakukan piknik, tapi berkeliling taman—

"Sana, kirim pesan lagi ke Sakura. Dia pakai baju apa?"

—dengan Karin.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Ia tak paham kenapa Karin mendadak muncul di depan rumahnya tadi. Tentu saja ibunya takjub melihat keponakan tersayangnya. Meski Naruto bilang kalau ia tak ada janji dengan Karin, Karin dengan gampangnya membeberkan pada Kushina kalau putra pirangnya itu akan kencan dengan perempuan paling cantik di kelas.

Mendengar ucapan Karin, Kushina langsung bersorak dan menyuruh Karin mengikuti Naruto dan mengambil gambar keduanya.

Naruto sebal bukan main.

"Kau tahu kalau aku sedang akan kencan, kan?"

Karin mengangguk santai sambil menikmati kembang gula kapas di tangannya.

"Lalu kenapa kemari?" tanya Naruto sebal.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin melihat sebentar saja, kok. Seperti pesan Kushina-_san_, aku mau mengambil foto kalian lalu pergi."

Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana Sakura? Masa dia tidak bilang dia pakai apa? Aku tahu rambut Sakura itu eksentrik sekali. Tapi dengan pohon sakura di mana-mana, juga ini…" Karin mengangkat permen kapasnya dan menoleh pada Naruto yang berbelok ke dekat air mancur di tepi taman, "akan susah sekali menemukan si kepala kembang gula itu."

"Kembang gula siapa maksudmu?"

Naruto dan Karin mengalihkan pandangannya.

Naruto menatap lurus.

Ada Sakura dengan pakaian terusan selutut yang terlihat manis—berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya.

Keduanya saling menatap selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Karin berdeham.

Sakura menoleh tajam pada Karin yang bergegas menghampirinya. "Sedang apa kau di sini, Karin?"

Karin tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat ponselnya—memotret Sakura tanpa aba-aba.

"Ap—"

"Tenang saja, aku pergi setelah ini."

Sakura memicingkan matanya. Bibirnya menggemerutukkan sesuatu pada Karin. "Kukira kau mau menguntit kami saking _sister-complex_nya kau ke sepupumu itu."

Karin tertawa dan berbalik mendatangi Naruto. Tangannya mendadak tengadah. "Berhenti melamun dan berikan aku ponselmu."

Wajah Naruto bersemu sedetik. "Apa?"

"Ponselmu. Janjimu. Kau belum memberiku nomor ponsel dia."

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Ia menyodorkan iPhone miliknya pada Karin dan bergegas melangkah pergi. "Namanya _Teme_."

Karin membuka mulutnya—bersiap mengomeli Naruto karena menamai Sasuke di ponselnya dengan '_Teme_'. Tapi sepupunya itu sudah melangkah meninggalkannya, menghampiri Sakura. Karin menoleh sedetik, memandangi punggung Sakura dan Naruto yang melangkah menjauh. Sebuah senyum teduh tercetak di bibirnya. Menghela napas panjang, Karin memandang ke sekitar.

Hari sedang cerah begini.

Sayang sekali ia sendirian.

Lalu, ponsel di tangannya memberinya sebuah ide.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, akan kemana kita?"

Naruto tersenyum sambil memandang ke sekeliling. "Terserah kau saja."

"Tidak ada tempat yang ingin kau datangi?"

Naruto menggaruk lehernya. "Bagaimana, ya, aku masih terbilang orang baru di Konoha. Enam bulan ini, aku memakai hari liburku untuk berlatih basket atau karate."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Oh, kau bisa karate?"

"Tentu saja. Mana boleh laki-laki lemah. Aku tidak akan bisa melindungimu kalau aku lemah."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. "_Baka_."

Naruto tertawa.

"Aku bisa karate dan judo. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri," jelas Sakura sambil menarik lengan jaket Naruto masuk ke dalam salah satu kafe.

Sebelum tangan Sakura terlepas jauh, Naruto meraihnya, menggenggam telapak tangan kiri perempuan itu dan memandangi buku-buku tangan lentiknya. Hal itu membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya—kaget.

"Ap-apa?"

Naruto memandangi tangan Sakura baik-baik. "Melindungi perempuan adalah tugas laki-laki. Kenapa kau mau-maunya berlatih ilmu bela diri seperti itu?"

Sakura sontak menarik tangannya dengan keras. Perempuan itu buru-buru berbalik dan melangkah cepat, masuk ke dalam kafe. "Tentu saja aku harus bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Kau kira, murid-murid laki-laki yang mengajakku keluar itu tak punya niat jahat semua?"

"Kalau begitu berhentilah."

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Perempuan itu berbalik, terpekur menatap Naruto yang mengulurkan tangannya.

"Berhentilah, menerima ajakan semua laki-laki. Apa hebatnya? Keluar dan membuat mereka senang—seperti yang aku rasakan sekarang, lalu ketika mereka ingin kau jadi kekasihnya, kau menolak mereka…."

Kornea mata Sakura mulai berbayang.

Tidak, Sakura tak ingin kencan seperti ini.

"Kau mau menghakimiku, ya?" tanya Sakura sengit. "Kalau kencan macam begini, pulang saja kau."

Mulut Naruto terbuka.

"Jangan bicara seenakmu. Siapa yang katamu senang menolak pernyataan cinta? Justru kalian, laki-laki, yang senang mempermainkan perasaan perempuan! Ada banyak yang datang padaku karena rumor itu. Karena hanya ingin coba-coba. Sekarang siapa yang main-main, hah?"

Teriakan itu tak hanya membuat Naruto membeku. Beberapa pengunjung kafe yang lain ikut menoleh memandangi Sakura yang terlihat menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Kedua kepalan tangan Sakura tergenggam, bergeming di sisi tubuhnya. Kesal setengah mati membuat matanya terasa memanas. Napasnya memburu. Emosinya naik ke permukaan.

Perempuan itu berbalik, meninggalkan Naruto untuk duduk di salah satu sudut ruangan.

Tepat di detik itu, pintu kafe terbuka, menampilkan sepasang manusia yang masuk ke dalam kafe.

"Akhirnya kutemukan kalian!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

Air mata Sakura tertahan di pelupuknya ketika ia mendengar suara Karin di pintu masuk kafe. Setengah mati Sakura terkejut ketika melihat sosok pemuda yang pernah ia kenal, berdiri di belakang Karin—tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Nama Sasuke terlontar begitu saja.

Barisan nama itu terkecap pahit.

Situasi yang tak menyenangkan nyatanya tak dirasakan Karin. Perempuan itu dengan santainya datang ke meja Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar sembari menggiring Sasuke. Sasuke pun hanya menurut. Pemuda itu mengangkat alisnya saat menatap ekspresi lemas di wajah Naruto. Namun keduanya memutuskan mendatangi meja Sakura.

Naruto bukannya tak sadar. Jaraknya yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat Sakura duduk membuat pemuda itu mendengar jelas nama sahabatnya terlepas dari bibir Sakura tadi. Nada suara goyah itu berbeda.

Ada sesuatu.

"Sakura…"

Sapaan pelan dari mulut Sasuke juga tak luput dari pendengaran Naruto.

"Naruto, ayo duduk," panggil Karin senang. "Karena kau menitipkan ponselmu, aku iseng menghubungi Sasuke. Dia bilang dia ada di sekitar sini mencari jaket _sport_. Kuajak sekalian saja."

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto dengan tatapan tajam—seolah akan membunuh Naruto. "Kukira kau yang meneleponku."

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menggumamkan '_sorry_'. Pemuda itu lalu melirik Sakura.

Sakura tertunduk lama. Kalaupun ia mengangkat wajahnya, perempuan itu akan membuang pandangannya ke luar sana—ke jalanan luar melalui kaca jendela kafe.

"Ayo pesan makanan. Kita _double-date_." Karin berteriak penuh semangat. "Bagaimana, Sakura?"

"Hm?" Sakura menoleh linglung. "Apa?"

Naruto menelan ludah. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan wajah seolah merasa bersalah atas sesuatu yang tak Naruto pahami. Sasuke menghela napas, berharap Naruto paham.

"Karin!" Naruto memanggil sepupunya.

"Apa? Kenapa teriak-teriak begitu?" Karin tak kalah sewot.

Naruto melirik Sakura sesaat dan mulut Naruto bergerak lagi. "Enak saja. Memutuskan _double-date_ seenakmu. Aku dan Sakura-_chan_ kencan sendiri."

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura—membuat perempuan itu tersentak kaget.

Dalam beberapa detik, Naruto sudah membawanya pergi, meninggalkan kafe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Genggaman pemuda pirang itu nyatanya begitu kuat. Sakura tak bisa serta merta melepas tangannya begitu saja. Ia hanya bisa melangkah ke mana pun Naruto membawanya. Sakura terpekur. Gerak langkah kaki dua manusia itu terbilang cukup cepat. Selama berjalan, yang Sakura lakukan hanyalah memandangi letak jemari kanan Naruto yang tertaut di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Sakura tak tahu, apakah ia harus bersyukur telah dibawa pergi dari kafe itu atau tidak.

Berapa lama sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu Sasuke?

Rasa sakitnya masih bersisa.

"Dia menolakku."

Ucapan Sakura membuat Naruto sontak menghentikan langkahnya—tepat tak jauh dari salah satu pohon sakura paling besar di taman. Suara bocah-bocah kecil berlarian tak membuat Naruto melewatkan perkataan Sakura barusan.

"Dia menolakku… tanpa alasan."

"Sasuke?"

Tautan tangan itu terlepas. Naruto berbalik, menoleh pada Sakura yang menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku… tak berniat menyakiti siapapun. Mereka datang. Mengenalku dalam satu hari, dan esoknya mereka mengajakku kencan lagi. Atau lebih payahnya, membuat pernyataan cinta. Kau mau aku seperti apa? Menerima mereka tanpa ada perasaan apa-apa?"

Napas Naruto tercekat.

Bibir Sakura menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Perempuan itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke sekitar, pada bocah-bocah yang berlarian dengan riang.

"Sementara, aku mengenal Sasuke selama tiga tahun ketika masa SMP. Aku membuat pernyataan cinta di hari kelulusan dan dia hanya mengucapkan terima kasih. Kau tahu apa artinya ucapan terima kasih ketika kau mengucapkan pernyataan cinta? Artinya kau ditolak."

Naruto menghela napas panjang.

"Artinya, perasaanmu harus terhenti sampai sana. Tidak ada kesempatan. Sasuke menolakku tanpa alasan. Saat aku tanya, dia hanya bilang kalau dia tak menganggapku lebih dari sekadar teman. Dia lebih cinta pada pelajaran dan cita-citanya yang tinggi."

Sakura mulai melangkah. Perempuan itu menghentikan langkahnya di dekat batang pohon sakura yang besar dan tebal. Ia berdiri bersandar di sana. Menatap Naruto yang memandanginya di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Pemuda itu masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"Aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Apa aku tak cukup cantik untuk jadi kekasihnya? Kalau dia menerimaku, aku akan berjuang untuk menjadi pantas baginya. Aku akan mengikuti ujian masuk sekolah yang sama. Sayangnya, aku tak pernah mendapat jawabannya."

Naruto menggerakkan kakinya. Melangkah mendekat pada Sakura hingga keduanya hanya berjarak dua langkah.

"Karena takut disakiti lagi oleh laki-laki, aku masuk sekolah putri. Tak sampai satu tahun, tiba-tiba ada murid sekolah lain datang dan mengajakku kencan. Karena tahu bagaimana pahitnya ditolak, aku mengiyakan. Paling tidak, kalau aku membuat mereka sedih setelahnya, aku akan membuat mereka merasakan punya pasangan selama satu hari."

Naruto memejamkan matanya beberapa detik.

"Apa aku… salah?" tanya Sakura.

Mendadak, satu bulir air membasahi pipinya.

"Apakah memberi harapan itu salah? Apa membiarkan sejenak mereka untuk tak tertolak serta merta itu… salah?"

"Apakah kau pernah terpikir untuk… berhenti?"

Sakura menatap Naruto bingung.

"Apakah pernah terpikir, suatu saat kau akan berhenti menerima ajakan banyak orang dan menerima salah satu di antara orang-orang yang tulus mengajakmu kencan?" tanya Naruto. "Mereka punya… perasaan."

"Mereka yang datang padaku."

"Kalau begitu, jangan biarkan."

"Maksudmu?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Carilah satu laki-laki yang bisa membuatmu bahagia tidak hanya satu hari saja."

Sakura mengulum bibirnya yang mengering. "Aku sekolah di sekolah putri. Jatuh cinta bukan hal yang mudah."

"Tidak pernah mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "Ap—"

"Tidak pernahkah… kau bertemu satu kali dengan seseorang dan kau merasa ingin membuatnya bahagia tidak hanya untuk satu hari—"

Mata Sakura melebar.

"—seperti apa yang kualami sekarang?"

Mata Sakura bergerak. Mulutnya terbuka tipis namun tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari sana. Perempuan itu menatap Naruto tak percaya. Tercenung dengan ucapan pemuda itu.

Tapi Naruto justru tersenyum teduh.

Sebuah bola menggelinding ke kaki Naruto, entah milik siapa. Pemuda itu memungutnya dan melemparkannya ke atas, membiarkan benda bulat itu menabrak rerimbunan bunga sakura di atas sana dan membiarkan puluhan kelopak sakura jatuh bak hujan yang deras di atas kepala Sakura dan Naruto.

Sakura membeku, takjub tak percaya.

"Lupakan semua yang di belakang, Sakura-_chan_," pinta Naruto. "Tak apa kalau kau menolakku. Tapi biar penolakan dari _one-day date_ ini jadi yang terakhir kalinya. Kau terlalu cantik untuk _Teme_. Jangan ingat dia lagi. Jangan memaksakan diri untuk menerima ajakan kencan seseorang."

"Naruto…"

"Tersenyumlah," ujar Naruto sambil menarikan jemarinya di pipi Sakura. "Kau tak cocok menangis."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kencanmu kemarin?"

Naruto merapikan sepatu ke dalam lokernya sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Pasti sudah ditolak, kan?" kelakar Kiba.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Apa yang mau diceritakan? Kencannya kemarin terasa seperti konsultasi urusan cinta. Yang ada malah membahas kisah cinta Sakura di masa SMP-nya dulu. Hanya berjalan-jalan di taman lalu akhirnya pulang sendiri-sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa diceritakan. Di rumah, semalam ibunya juga banyak bertanya tentang kencan Naruto. Membuat _mood_ Naruto memburuk.

Naruto memang berkata bahwa ia tak masalah kalau ditolak Sakura—asal Sakura berjanji kemarin adalah _one-day date_ terakhir Sakura.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, rasanya patah hati juga.

Percaya atau tidak, Uzumaki Naruto memang telah jatuh cinta pada Haruno Sakura—pada pandangan pertama.

Naruto menutup pintu lokernya lalu membentur-benturkan kepalanya pada pintu loker.

"Oi, oi, kau kenapa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Lee heran.

Naruto menghela napasnya.

'_Apakah memberi harapan itu salah? Apa membiarkan sejenak mereka untuk tak tertolak serta merta itu… salah?'_

Naruto teringat pada Hinata. Sepertinya ia harus segera menyelesaikan urusannya dengan gadis itu. Karena kalau tidak, artinya ia sama saja dengan Sakura, kan? Pemberi harapan semu.

"Oi, Naruto?"

"Sudah, jangan tanya padaku." Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. "Daripada menginterogasiku, kalian interogasi saja _Teme_. Dia juga kencan dengan murid sekolah putri kemarin."

"APA?" Kiba dan Lee berteriak bersamaan—kaget.

Sasuke memukul lengan Naruto. "Aku tidak kencan dengan sepupumu."

"Apalah namanya. Yang jelas kalian keluar berdua. Dan kau menemukan jaket yang kaucari dengan bantuan Karin, kan?" jawab Naruto sambil memandangi jaket mulai pagi ini dikenakan Sasuke. "Merah? Selera Karin sekali."

"Oh, kukira Sasuke-_kun_ memilih merah karena tomat," sela Lee sambil tertawa.

Keempat pemuda itu bergegas melangkah pergi dari loker, bersiap pulang.

"Rambut sepupuku warnanya merah. Iris matanya juga merah. Kalian ingat ibuku, kan? Sama persis seperti itu," jelas Naruto sembari tertawa. "Kalian interogasi saja _Teme_. Kencannya jauh lebih lancar daripada kencanku kemarin."

"_Dobe_, awas kau! Sudah kubilang aku tidak kencan dengan sepupumu itu."

Naruto masih tertawa sampai akhirnya tawa penuh kemenangannya itu terhenti begitu saja di pintu keluar gedung sekolah. Mata pemuda itu menyipit—mencoba memastikan apa yang dilihat matanya memang benar. Di ujung gerbang pagar sekolah, seseorang berdiri bersandar di tepi tembok pagar, berdiri menyamping sambil tertunduk, memainkan sepatunya yang diketuk-ketukkan ke tanah.

Beberapa pemuda dari SMA Konoha yang pulang sibuk menoleh pada satu sosok yang jadi pusat perhatian—bahkan beberapa di antaranya terlihat mencoba menyapa siswi itu.

"Itu Haruno Sakura, kan?" Kiba mengucek matanya tak percaya. "Demi dewi apa pun yang ada di dunia, ada angin apa dia kemari?"

"Aaah! Itu memang Sakuraaa-_san_!" seru Lee bersemangat.

Ternyata memang bukan efek kelopak merah muda yang berguguran di sepanjang halaman sekolah. Itu memang Sakura. Dengan seragam sekolah, tas jinjing biru, dan syal hijau gelap melingkari lehernya—sama seperti pertama kali Naruto menemuinya di halte minggu lalu.

Sedang apa?

"Aku ke tempat parkir duluan, ya."

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke. "_Teme_…."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Dia pasti sudah cerita padamu, kan? Aku yakin kau bisa menyelesaikannya."

Naruto menghela napas.

"Kau sudah menyebarkan isu aneh-aneh antara aku dan sepupumu. Kalau aku menghampiri Sakura, apa yang akan dipikirkan dua idiot itu?" Sasuke melirik Kiba dan Lee yang berlari menghampiri Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Oi, _Teme_!"

Sasuke menoleh pelan.

"Awas kalau kau menyakiti sepupuku seperti kau menyakiti Sakura-_chan_."

Mulut Sasuke terbuka dan matanya melebar. "Apa? Apa katamu! Kubilang aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan—"

Naruto melambaikan tangan dan bergegas berlari ke gerbang sekolah.

"—sepupumu… Dasar, _Dobe_! _Kuso_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menatap Sakura bingung. Perempuan itu tersenyum lebar ke arahnya sembari membenahi syal di lehernya. Mengabaikan Lee dan Kiba, Sakura bergerak mendekat pada Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

"Hai," sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kau… ke sini."

Sakura mengangguk. "Hari ini aku ingin pulang naik kereta. Karin bilang ada menu enak di salah satu kios di stasiun bawah tanah. Aku ingin mencobanya."

"Ohh," respons Naruto sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Naik kereta kan lumayan cepat. Aku ada waktu satu sampai dua jam untuk kencan hari ini."

Alis Naruto berkerut. Pemuda itu mengulum bibirnya lalu menunduk. "Oh."

Sakura mengecek jam tangannya dan melongok ke sekitar. Ia menemukan Kiba dan Lee yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Dengan murid SMA Konoha?"

"Tentu saja. Dengan siapa lagi. Masa dengan murid sekolahku sendiri? Kan sekolah putri."

Naruto menelan ludah.

"Jadi, tunggu apa lagi."

Naruto tercengang ketika jemari-jemari lentik terulur meraih pergelangan tangannya. Tak hanya itu, Naruto juga bisa merasakan tubuhnya ikut tertarik—bergerak mengikuti Sakura yang sudah berjalan.

"S-Sakura-_chan_?"

"Hm?"

Naruto berjalan linglung, melewati tempat Kiba dan Lee yang berdiri mematung dengan mulut ternganga. Yang ada, justru Sakura menarik Naruto berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah SMA Konoha.

"Kenapa menarikku?"

Sakura berhenti melangkah.

"Sakura-_chan_?" panggil Naruto lagi—saat ia merasa Sakura tak kunjung bicara.

"Kau sendiri yang memintaku, bahwa kemarin adalah _one-day date_ terakhirku."

"Ap-apa?"

Sakura berbalik, menoleh pada Naruto dengan tak sabar. "Apanya yang apa? Kau tidak mau kencan denganku?"

Mata Naruto makin melebar.

Semburat rona menghiasi pipi Sakura. "Ka-kau sendiri yang bilang ingin membahagiakanku tidak hanya satu hari, kan? Kau sendiri yang bilang kau jatuh… jatuh cinta pada… pandangan pertama."

Suara Sakura makin terdengar pelan. Tapi suara itu sangat jelas terdengar dan terekam dalam pendengaran Naruto. Pemuda itu masih tak percaya. Ia masih membeku, tersihir oleh pengakuan Sakura yang ternyata mengajaknya kencan hari ini.

"Kenapa diam begitu! Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah! Aku pulang!" teriak Sakura sebal. Wajahnya sudah merah padam dan Naruto masih membatu di tempatnya. "_Baka_!"

Gadis itu berbalik dan bersiap pergi saat mendadak sebuah tangan yang besar menangkup tubuhnya dari belakang—memeluknya.

Tawa nyaring menggema di telinga Sakura.

Sakura merasa ada detak jantung lain yang mendentam di belakangnya—menempel di punggungnya. Detak jantung Naruto. Sama keras degupannya seperti detak jantungnya sendiri.

Beberapa siswa yang lalu lalang di depan sekolah menoleh, tersenyum, dan tersipu.

"Baiklah. Kita kencan, Sakura-_chan_."

"Naruto no _Baka_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…

**THE END**

**A/N**

_Wohooo! Masahiro Night Seiran is BACKKK! Okay, just kidding, but hopefully she will, soon :D_

_Dibuat untuk Anika, beta-readerku terchayaaaank (?) untuk merayakan NS Day! AU, simple, shoujo banget. Sebenernya sempet kepikir beberapa ide canon, tapi gagal ditulis. Maybe lain kali. Minta doanya aja. Aktivitas lagi sibuk-sibuknya. Kerja, kuliah, sekalian nulis novel-novel. Tahun 2014 adalah tahun hebat. Harus lebih baik dari 2013. Maka, doakan karya Daisy Ann makin banyak yang nangkring di toko buku tahun ini, ya =) #terselubung_

_Go, NaruSaku! We move closer towards canon! *kissu kissu* _

_Doakan Kishimoto sehat selalu =)_

31 Maret 2014 – 23:22 WIB

Special for NaruSaku Day 03/04 [2014]

**REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
